<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iphupho Lifezeke by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922541">Iphupho Lifezeke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iphupho Lifezeke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UBrienne uhambe ngezinyawo egcekeni. Amacebo edili lawo ayeza kahle, kodwa uBrienne wayehlola futhi ebheka konke. Kwakuwumcimbi wabo wokuqala omkhulu kusukela ashada noJaime cishe eminyakeni emibili edlule. Ukungabi namthetho okujwayelekile nokwakhiwa kabusha okwenziwa yimpi ende kwakubabheke kakhulu. Kuleminyaka wabona isivuno sokuqala esihle selokhu uSerg Ilyn eshaye ikhanda likaNkosi Stark. UBrienne wayehlongoze ukuthi kufanele kwenziwe umgubho. Kwakuyinto ubaba wakhe ayengayenza.</p><p>Okumangaza uBrienne ukumangala kukaJaime avumelana naye. Kwakuyisikhathi esihle njenganoma yisiphi, wayeshilo, ukuba abancane babheke kahle iNkosi entsha neLady of Casterly Rock.</p><p>Lokho bekwenziwe emasontweni amathathu edlule. Manje umkhosi wawuselesonto elilodwa futhi uBrienne wazisola ngokuvula umlomo. Kwakunomkhosi wokuthula lapho uJaime ebuyela eCasterly Rock, kepha wayengakaze abe ngumkakhe ngaleso sikhathi. Manje yena kanye nomcabango wokubhekana nezikhulu zamakhosi e-Westerlands kwamethusa. Kwakuwukungavikeleki okudala, ayecabanga ukuthi kungcwatshwa isikhathi eside. Wayephambuke kanjani. Kungamdinga ukuthi adlale le ntokazi yonke igqoke usilika nentambo. Akuyona indima eyayimfanela futhi wayeyazi. Ukube amahlebezi ngabe kukhona obekuzodlula, ingxenye yama-Westerlands nayo iyayazi. Uke wakuzwa ukukhononda kanye nokuhleba, ikakhulukazi ezincekwini ezazizikholelwa ukuthi azinawo amandla. Kwake kwenzeka isikhashana, wayengeke angakunaki futhi aqhubeke nezinto, kepha impilo yakhe yayingasenayo eyakhe. Wayihlanganyela noJaime futhi kwamzwisa ubuhlungu ukuthi abantu bacabange kabi ngaye ngokususelwa ekukhetheni kwakhe umakoti. Babesevele becabanga kabi ngaye njengoba bekunjalo.</p><p>Wahlekela emgqeni lowo mcabango futhi waqhubeka nomsebenzi wakhe. Ubheke i-larder, wabe esekhuluma ethule umpheki wekhanda. Ngemuva kwalokho wayedinga ukuma ngezingubo zokuwasha. Yonke inkundla yayidinga ukushayelwa kanye nokubekwa okusha okulula kuwo wonke amakamelo. Kuningi kakhulu okumele akwenze, wayesaba ukuthi uzofika sekwedlule isikhathi sakhe sokulala yedwa noJaime ntambama. UBrienne wagcina emenze waqiniseka ukuthi kumele enze lo msebenzi ngosuku; empeleni wayesethuthukile. Wayengeke neze abe yinkemba yenkemba impela, kodwa wayesenamandla okuzivikela manje.</p><p>Ngesikhathi esimisiwe, waya endlini yezikhali. Ngemuva kokungenisela imeyili yakhe engubeni yakhe, wahlwitha enye yezinkemba zomqhudelwano wabhekisa isibani. UJaime wayengabonakali ndawo. Kwakungafani naye ukuthi aphuze. Izikhathi zabo zokuhlukanisa zingezinye zezikhathi ezimbalwa ababonana ngazo phakathi nosuku, imisebenzi yabo yayibagcina bematasa kakhulu ukuze badumale. Ezinsukwini zokuqala, bathola ukubukeka okuningi okungajwayelekile, kodwa ekugcineni izisebenzi zajwayela inkosi yazo nenkosikazi bezama ukudumazelana. Namuhla, nokho, kwakungekho muntu eduze kwegceke; UBrienne wakhulisa ubuso bakhe ngokucasuka.</p><p>Wayesezomfuna lapho kufika uJairime we-squire Peck egijima. Wehla wema phambi kwakhe, wacishe wadedela ibhalansi yakhe.</p><p>"Ntokazi yami," edonsa.</p><p>UBrienne welula isandla ukuze amqinise. "Yini, Peck?"</p><p>UPeck uthathe umoya ojulile ngaphambi kokuqhubeka. "INkosi uJaime ungithumile ukuthi ngizocela intethelelo yakhe; ngeke akwazi ukuyiqeqesha kule ntambama."</p><p>"Kwenzakalani? Uyathandabuza?" Okucabanga ngemizamo yakhe ngobusuku bangaphambilini bekubonakala kungathandeki, uBrienne wahlangana.</p><p>"Cha, nkosikazi yami. Ubabekazi wakhe kaFrey usefikile eCasterly Rock."</p><p>UBrienne ushaye wamangala. UGenna Lannister? Lapha? UBrienne wayehlangane nowesifazane osekhulile kanye, futhi wayeshiywe ngumbono ohlukile wokuthi ubhubesi wayengavumi. Ukuvakasha bekuyisikhashana; UJaime wayesethumele umamncane wakhe kungekudala. Ubengakaze akhulume ngaye ngemuva, yize umamncane wayengomunye wabafowabo abambalwa abasele. Kwakungokunye ukuzidela akwenzela khona.</p><p>Noma kunjalo, kwakungumsebenzi wakhe njengeLady of Casterly Rock ukumemukela. UBrienne wasusa inkemba neposi. Ingubo yakhe yayindala futhi ibibhidlikile, kodwa yayihlanzekile. Amabhuzu akhe ayeluthuli, nokho. Wacabanga kafushane ngokushintsha kepha wakhetha futhi. UBrienne ubengafuni ukugcina owesabekayo uGenna Lannister elindile.</p><p>Lapho engabatholi ehholo, uBrienne wahamba waya esifundweni sikaJaime. Ukusolwa kwakhe kwaqinisekiswa ngenkathi ezwa izwi likaGenna likhuphuka ngomnyango. Njengoba esondela, wayezwa kahle ukuthi u-anti wakhe omuhle wayeveza umbono wakhe muphi. Kwakunguye. UBrienne uvele nje ngaphesheya komnyango.</p><p>"Asisindise, Jaime, ngandlela thile wenziwe inkosi yeCasterly Rock! Le ndawo uyihlo njalo wayehloshele yona! Unemithwalo yemfanelo."</p><p>"Ngikwazi kahle lokho, aunt." Izwi likaJaime lalizwakala likhathele, licasukile. "Khuluma nanoma ngubani omfisayo. Ngicabanga ukuthi uzothola ukuthi ngenze imisebenzi yami kahle."</p><p>"Akusikho lokho ebengikusho futhi uyayazi."</p><p>UJaime wathula. UGenna wabubula. "Ucabangani uyihlo ubaba wakho? Ukubona ushade no ... lokho."</p><p>"Unakekile, aunt. Leyo yiNkosikazi yeCasterly Rock okhuluma ngayo," kuphendula uJaime. Uzwakala ethukuthela kunalokho uBrienne ayekade wamuzwa ngakho.</p><p>UGenna wahleka. "Angiboni ntokazi uma ngimbheka, mshana wami. Ngibona umphefumulo onobungozi owesilisa ngaphezu kowesifazane, kodwa engakulungele ukuba yikho. Uma ngempela eyinkosikazi yeCasterly Rock, kungani engakunikanga? Usunamahloni noma amathathu manje? Uqinisekile ukuthi unazo zonke izingxenye ezifanele? "</p><p>UBrienne akakaze ezwe impendulo kaJaime. Wenza into ayengayenzanga kusukela eseyintombazanyana; wagijima.</p><p>UJaime wamthola ku-godwood, ngemuva kwamahora. Izinyembezi zakhe zase zome kudala, kepha wayenamahloni ngobugwala bakhe. UBrienne wayekade ebuzwa ngobudoda bakhe izikhathi eziningi kunalokho angakwazi ukubala, kepha kulokhu kwakulimaze okungaphezulu. Ngoba manje wayehluleka entweni eyodwa ebaluleke kakhulu: ukuba nengane. Ingane enezinwele zegolide zikaJaime namehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Ingane yokuthola ifa lengcebo enkulu nodumo lwamaLannisters of Casterly Rock. Akukaze kwenzeke emaphusheni akhe amabi u-Brienne wayelindele ukuba kulesi simo. Wayelindele ukuthi aphile futhi afe enkundleni yempi. Uthando nomshado kwabonakala kuyithemba elikude, noma ngabe ubaba wakhe wayekulindele. Kwabonakala sengathi konke akwenzayo kuholele ekwehlulekeni.</p><p>"Brienne?" Kufone uJaime. "Brienne, ngiyazi ukuthi ulapha. Yize kungani ukhethe le ndawo ozogijimela kuyo kungaphezu kwami."</p><p>"Lapha, Jaime," kuphendula uBrienne, ephuma ngaphansi kwesihlahla.</p><p>UJaime wabuka ebusweni bakhe enkembeni eyonakalisiwe eyayisesandleni sakhe. "Uyibulele?" ebuza, ehlekisa.</p><p>UBrienne akazange amamatheke. "Wazi kanjani ukuthi bengikuphi?"</p><p>"Isikhohlisi sikubonile."</p><p>"Kungani ulapha, Jaime?"</p><p>UJaime unenkani. "Ngize ukubuyisa umkami enqabeni; sekuya ngokuhamba kwesikhathi, uma ngabe awubonanga."</p><p>"Mfazi? Unesiqiniseko salokho?"</p><p>"Uyezwa ke u-anti uGenna."</p><p>Anikine ikhanda uBrienne. Wayengazethembi ukuthi uzokhuluma.</p><p>"Akufanele ulalele amazwi endlovukazi eyaluphele, uBrienne."</p><p>UBrienne washintsha ngokungakhululeki. Wacabanga ngaleyo ngane enegolide, enamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka futhi. Wacabanga ngobuso bukababa wakhe obedumele isikhathi ngasinye lapho omunye wababambekayo wakhe eba omuncu. Wacabanga nge-wager ebuntombini bakhe. Wacabanga ngeBiter kanye nobuso obonakele kaCelyn Stark. Yonke indawo lapho ebheka khona wabona ukungaphumeleli, futhi wayengeke akwazi ukukuthwala.</p><p>"Kepha uma eqinisile, Jaime? Uma engingafanele ukuba ngumfazi, kuthiwani uma kukhona okungahambi kahle ngami? Uyakufanele ..." wehla, elwa nezinyembezi ezazisongela ukumphinda futhi.</p><p>"Ngiyakufanela, Brienne? Uyindlalifa? Ngabe lokho ucabanga ukuthi uyikho kimi? Kusho indlela yokuphela? Bengingacabangi ukuthi uyakwazi lokho, nkosikazi yami," edubula ephindela emuva.</p><p>UBrienne wambheka ethukile. Ngaphambi kokuthi ahlanganise igama, waqhubeka. "Ukube yindlalifa kuphela ebengikufuna, bengingathola noma iyiphi i-wench kuleyo nkantolo yezithixo. Kepha ngatshela indlovukazi ukuthi ngifuna wena wedwa."</p><p>UBrienne wasuka ethukile njengoba ekhuluma. Wayengazi lutho lwalokho, futhi kwakungeyona imvelo kaJaime ukuqamba amanga. Wayehlala emtshela iqiniso, ngisho noma angafuni ukulizwa. Ukuthula kuthule kungakhululeki. Ekugcineni, uBrienne walithola izwi lakhe. "Jaime, ngi ..." waqala, wamamatheka kabuthaka.</p><p>Ededelwe ngendlela ebonakalayo, uJaime wamamatheka ngokunensa. "Ngokusobala, awuhlalanga isikhathi eside ungizwa ngithi angiqonde ku-Aunt Genna."</p><p>“Cha,” evuma.</p><p>UJaime wamsebenzela futhi wangena ezingxenyeni zezandla zakhelangazela. Ngesikhathi embamba, wahlebeza, "Uma uzoya kuma-eavesdrop, wench, ngokuzayo ngiphakamisa ukuthi ukwenze kahle."</p><p>"Ngizozama futhi ngikukhumbule lokho," kusho yena ehleka.</p><p>UJaime wamkhulula. Ngaphambi kokuthi asuke kuye ngokuphelele, wabamba isandla sakhe. Wambheka ngobuhle, amehlo akhe aluhlaza angathi sína. "Angikwazanga - ngeke ngibe yiNkosi yeCasterly Rock ngaphandle kwakho, Brienne. Uma onkulunkulu bekhetha ukusibusisa, makube njalo. Uma nje nginawe, nginakho konke engikudingayo."</p><p>Kusukela ezinsukwini zikaTytos Lannister kuqale kwahlekiswa futhi kwavela ukuvela kweHholo Elikhulu LaseCasterly Rock. Ngenkathi amakhosi nezintokazi zase-Westerlands bebuka, iNkosi yeCasterly Rock ngokuziqhenya yahola iLady yayo ukuba iqale umdanso. Amakhosi akucasule ngasese ukukhohlakala kukaLady Brienne. Ngaleso sikhathi, omkabo bazifisela indawo kaLady Brienne. Ngenkathi abanye bejoyina umdanso, uJaime noBrienne bathuka baphuma ehholo beyojabulela umdanso wangasese.</p><p>Kwenye indawo uJoanna Lannister wamamatheka.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>